Żółty Wisp
'Żółty Wisp '- Jeden z gatunków Wispów, debiutujący w grze Sonic Colors, zarówno w wersji na Wii, jak i na Nintendo DS. Wygląd Żółty Wisp jest Wispem o żółtym kolorze skóry. Ma jedno, na środku trójkątnej głowy. Jego głowa jest pokryta żółtymi i mandarynkowymi paskami, z których te o kolorze mandarynkowe są grubsze od tych żółtych. Ma również trzy dość długie odnóża. Z wyglądu przypominają Białe Wispy, ale nie mają na głowie czułek, a ich głowy przypominają wiertła. Umiejętność Żółte Wispy potrafią lewitować do woli, co jest głównie ich metodą ruchu. Yellow Wisps potrafią również wygenerować swój własny i unikalny wriant potężnej energii wewnątrz własnego ciała, zwany Hyper-go-on, co jest ich źródłem życia. Nie jest pewne w jaim stopniu mogą one z niego korzystać, ale wiadomo że mogą przywracać Nega-Wisp do poprzedniej formy, przenosić przedmioty za pomocą lewitacji i teleportować obiekty. Są również w stanie wejść do ciała innych osób i jeśli nie są materialne, mogą pożyczać ich Hyper-go-on. W przypadku Sonic'a, kiedy Żółty Wisp wejdzie do niego, przekształci Sonic'a w Yellow Drill, który pozwoli mu przewiercać się pod ziemią, oraz pokonywać wodę niczym torpeda. Charakter Żółte Wispy to z natury bardzo energiczne i zabawne Wispy. Bardzo lubią bawić się w ziemi i w wodzie. Występy w grach ''Sonic Colors'' Sonic Colors to gra, w której Żółty Wisp zadebiutował wraz z innymi Wispami. Pojawił się w obydwu wersjach tej gry. Kiedy Dr. Eggman przeniósł ich planetę w celu utworzenia jego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki, to Żółtym Wispom groziła wtedy niewola przez złego Doktora Eggmana, ponieważ chciał on użyć ich Hyper-go-on, aby kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludzi za pomocą broni. Na szczęście Yellow Wisps i inne gatunki Wispów zostali uwolnieni dzięki, Sonic'owi. Po zniszczeniu Miedzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki i zatrzymaniu Czarnej Dziury, Żółte Wispy przeniosły swoją planetę do pierwotnego miejsca we Wszechświeice. Żółte Wispy pojawiły się w Tropical Resort, Sweet Mountain, oraz Aquarium Park w wersji na Wii, oraz w Planet Wisp i Aquarium Park w wersji na Nintendo DS. ''Sonic Generations'' Żółte Wispy pojawiły się w grze Sonic Generations w wersji PC, tej gry, podczas końcowych napisów. ''Sonic Lost World'' Żółte Wispy pojawiły się w obu werrsjach gry Sonic Lost World. W wersji na Wii U, pojawiły sie na etapach Desert Ruins, Tropical Coast i Silent Forest, oraz w Desert Ruins, Tropical Coast i Lava Mountain w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Żółte Wispy pojawiły sie w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games podczas walki z Rotatatronem. Gdy gracz ma go pokonać, pojawia się Blue Wisp i dołącza do innych Wispów, aby wspólnie użyć Final Color Blaster do pokonania go. Występy w innych mediach ''Archie Comics'' Żółty Wisp pojawił się w Archie Comics w adaptacji Sonic Colors w Sonic the Hedgehog #219. W komiksie Żółte Wispy i niektóre inne Wispy były poszukiwane przez Orbota, Cubota i Egg Pawns. Na szczęście przybył Sonic i zniszczył Egg Pawns, a Orbot i Cubot uciekli. Następnie Niebieski Wisp dołączył do Sonic'a, Tailsa i Yackera, kiedy Sonic postanowił ścigać Eggman'a, aby uratować porwane przez niego Wispy. Ciekawostki *Jest to jeden z pięciu Wispów, które pojawiły się w Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, oraz Sonic Lost World. Innymi są Biały Wisp, Cyjanowy Wisp, Pomaranczowy Wisp, oraz Czerwony Wisp. *Według Sonic'a, Żółte Wispy są podobne do Knuckles'a, ze względu na bardzo energetyczną naturę. *W wersji na Nintendo DS gry Sonic Colors, Żółty Wisp pyta Sonic'a, czy pobawi się z nim w wodzie, co go troszkę zdenerwowało, ponieważ Sonic boi się wody. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wispy Kategoria:Sonic Colors